


Nothing's Changed

by Masseffecter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Maybe Ryder wasn't quite over the lies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masseffecter/pseuds/Masseffecter
Summary: When Scott is attacked and the evidence points to Reyes, he's quick to assume that he's been lied to again





	Nothing's Changed

_Nothing’s changed._ Scott had said that, but Reyes disagreed. From those two words, everything had changed. That the Pathfinder could bring himself to care for, _to trust_ the head of a criminal organisation who had also lied to him, had opened up a whole new existence to Reyes.

 

If Scott could forgive him for everything he had done and not care about the repercussions of being romantically linked to a smuggler, then Reyes could let himself return his feelings.

 

Not that Reyes hadn’t already cared for Scott, but it had been a daily inner battle. His heart had decided they were keeping Scott without any form of permission from his head, long before those two little words. But now Reyes would let himself go. He could and would trust Scott with everything he had. There would be no more lies.

 

Well, maybe not completely. But Scott had agreed that his job lent itself to lies and that Reyes only needed to inform him of ‘the big stuff’. Reyes had never been more grateful in his life. He had never felt truly accepted by anyone. And if Scott could accept little lies, then Reyes could be honest with himself. Well. Well, maybe only around Scott.

  


It had been a few weeks since Sloane’s death. Unfortunately, Scott had left shortly after, with some missions he had to do on Voeld. Though they tried to keep in touch via email, it remained difficult as Scott worked long and tiring days and the emails were few and far between. So it was much to Reyes’ pleasure when Scott announced they had some things to clear up on Kadara and he would be with him in the next few days. He had even confirmed a meeting time.

 

Reyes felt giddy. It was one of the few emotions he would never let anyone see and likely would have pushed down the feeling even if he were alone. But Scott had earned his giddiness. Though there was not a chance he would go see Keema like this, she would never let him live it down.

 

Noting the time, Reyes calmed himself before going to his meeting with Keema.

  


Scott had landed on Kadara an hour before, but felt chained to the Tempest as he waited on some information Vetra had gone to collect from one of her contacts.

 

He loved the Tempest, but with the amount of time he spent on the ship, it was nice to be able to stand on solid ground. The knowledge that Reyes was waiting for him was also somewhat of an incentive to leave.

 

As it was, Vetra didn’t take much longer and Scott was free. He checked the time, it was still an hour or so before his agreed meeting time. And as much as he wanted to turn up early and surprise Reyes, he knew now was one of the few times he had the chance to get some fresh air and spend a little time with himself.

 

He headed out of the outpost, though he was fully armoured - it was still Kadara and Scott wasn’t stupid - and started to make his way towards a system of pools that he always found relaxing. Especially now the water was no longer toxic.

 

However, as Scott had once mentioned on Elaaden, he tended to live on the unlucky side of life.

 

When he was just far away enough from the outpost that it would be difficult to get help, SAM’s voice echoed through his head. “Scott. There are people nearby that are heading towards you. They show high levels of aggression.”

 

“Well shit. Can’t a man have an hour of peace.” He bitched as he heard the click of a gun.

 

“Apparently not.” A deep voice growled from behind him. “Turn around slowly. Arms out.”

 

Scott did as they instructed, not willing to show his hand yet. There were five of them. Three humans, two krogan. Double shit. “May I help you fine gentlemen?”

 

“Your head will help us just fine. The Charlatan has offered a big reward to the team who take you down.”

 

Scott felt his smile falter. Reyes had sent them? It would explain why they turned up on the day he landed...but would he really do that? If he wanted Scott dead, why not just stab him in the back while he slept? Or if so desperate why not a sniper? Admittedly, the two krogan would be an issue, but there was still a chance he could win this. Did Reyes really think so little of Scott’s ability to defend himself.

 

As much as Scott wanted to indulge in the confused pity party he was giving himself at that moment, there were more pressing concerns. _Right, gang first. Confusion later._

 

He wasn’t sure what the mercs were expecting, but they weren’t expecting him to biotically jump towards them and smackdown with a nova. It killed the humans instantly, but did nothing more than slightly faze the krogans.

 

The first krogan smacked a fist into Ryder’s face, not having been prepared for the surprise attack with his gun.

 

Ryder let himself fall, using the movement to pull out his shotgun, before rolling to the side and leaping up. Four shots in each cartridge. His friends weren’t here to provide distraction so it was important to keep track of each shot.

 

4...the first shot hit a krogan in the knee, which had the desired effect of knocking him down, though it wouldn’t be for long. He noticed the second krogan ready to shoot and used his biotics to evade the blast. 3...this one hit a hand, made the gun fall to the ground. Scott gave a quick push of biotics to get the gun out of play.

 

The krogan roared as he cradled his hand momentarily, but quickly turned his focus back to Ryder. 2...Scott managed get a shot into the stomach, but wasn’t quite quick enough in his escape. 400 pounds of krogan barrelled into him, sending Scott flying. His fall was broken by a large rock. _Ow._ Though SAM had triggered his barrier on landing, stopping him from doing any permanent damage, that was going to be a serious bruise.

 

The krogan rose to charge again. 1...Scott watch his head explode as the bullet hit right between the eyes.

 

The first krogan was unfortunately back up though and Scott was still slumped against the rock. He wasn’t entirely sure he could get up again and now he needed to reload.

 

Using the rock to push himself up, Scott waited. He heard the blood roar. He knew what it meant. He needed to time this carefully.

 

The krogan charged. Scott waited until he was close before pushing himself in the opposite direction, not concentrating on the fall - he would have to deal with the additional damage later - but used the time to slot the new cartridge in his gun.

 

The remaining krogan was coming back around. 4...the shields had recharged. The bullet would have damaged them, but it did nothing to the krogan. Scott rolled, using his biotics to push him further along. 3...shields were definitely down now but the krogan was furious and way too close for comfort. He picked Scott up and slammed him back into the ground before pulling Ryder back up again.

 

Okay, time for an emergency plan. He was facing the wrong way to shoot, his reserves were drained and his body hurt everywhere. But...well there was no alternative, though it may kill him through exhaustion and might even go horribly wrong, Scott was determined to take the bastard down with him

 

_SAM? I’m sorry._

 

_I will help._ The calm response came back, now so mingled with each others minds that they more often acted as one.

 

Scott had never done a biotic charge backwards and upside down before, but there was a first time for everything. He felt the familiar tension in his stomach and the prickling on his skin. The world blurred.

 

Though the biotics tended to take away most of the impact, Scott’s already battered body felt the full force of slamming into the krogan.

 

Scott heard a yelp, though it wasn’t his own and though his ears were ringing, he could still hear the krogan’s shallow breaths. He rolled over, the charge having left him unceremoniously dumped on the floor. 2...The light was snuffed from the krogan’s eyes. 1...okay that was more due to _fuck that guy_.

 

Scott crawled to the last body, his thoughts now returning to the why. He pulled his enemy’s omni-tool off the cooling body, quickly scrolling through the information.

 

“SAM. I was going to ask you to help me not pass out. But I really don’t think that’s going to be an option, so maybe you could call someone?” The words were barely there and strained.

 

_Already done Scott._

 

“Thanks, buddy.”

  


_Scott._

 

Ryder woke because SAM demanded it, but he was not ready to be awake. His eyesight was fuzzy, his stomached rolled with nausea and he felt like he had been hit by a shuttle...which wasn’t far off.

 

“What is it SAM? How did I get here?” Scott slurred.

 

_Dr T’Perro and Drack collected you. I am waking you on Dr T’Perro’s orders. Due to the amount of biotics you used, it is important for you to eat before you go back to sleep._

 

“Oh. I don’t really feel like eating though.”

 

_I will help, but you need to eat. Also, once you have eaten, there are some pills you must take._

 

“Okay. Thanks, I will try.” Scott flung his legs over the edge of the bed a moaned in pain. He sat there for several minutes waiting for the worst to pass.

 

His armour had been removed and hung up and his under armour had been unzipped down to the waist but left on. He could feel a medi-gel patch against his side and assumed he had a cracked rib. If that was all it was, it was a fucking miracle.

 

He managed to push himself up, though everything hurt and the world span a little with every step. He found his shotgun on his bedside table, which had been reloaded. Drack. He was grateful for his grumpy friend’s thought. Right now, he needed to feel safe.

 

He managed to make his way to the small kitchen and found both soup and mysterious rations. He dumped them both in the microwave. While waiting, he pulled juice from the fridge and downed the bottle, now realising how thirsty he had been.

 

When the microwave chimed, he poured the soup into a cup and the odd looking rations into a bowl. He ate standing up, not wishing to know how much getting up and down it would take to make him cry.

 

Once he finished, he threw everything into the sink, but decided if there was ever a time not to do washing up, that was now.

 

After swallowing his pills, Scott made a slow journey to his dresser, swapped his under armour for some soft jogging pants, then braced his arms against the drawers to catch his breath when he heard a noise. As much as it hurt, he forced himself to move quickly over to the bedside table and picked up his gun as the door opened.

  


Reyes had waited somewhat impatiently for the Pathfinder. But at the designated time, Scott wasn’t there. That had made Reyes frown. Scott was never late.

 

It was after he had waited an additional 3 hours that the worry overrode all possible annoyances and excuses and forced Reyes out of the door. He hadn’t wanted to seem to needy when Scott hadn’t turned up on time, but he no longer cared for appearances and was only concerned with what may have happened. Scott would have let him know if he would be this late.

 

He made his way out of the slums to his shuttle where he headed to the Initiative’s outpost. It was now full dark and most people had gone to bed, so there was little to stop his direct route to Scott’s apartment.

 

He stood outside the door, grateful Scott had given him the code and braced himself for whatever he might find.

 

Scott stood turned away from him, only wearing a pair of trousers slung low on his hips, but his back was completely black and blue. Reyes heard his gasp more than felt it.

 

Scott swung round, gun pointed directly at him, eyes burning with anger. “Scott...It’s just me!” Reyes held his hands up in defence.

 

“What are you doing here? Come to finish the job” Ryder’s words were harsh and his face painted a picture of disgust.

 

“What? You said you would stop by...I was concerned…And clearly I was right to be.”

 

“Concerned is what you call it? Or concerned your ‘friends’ weren’t good enough?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Scott. What happened?”

 

“Oh please, like you haven’t lied to my face before. Apparently the Charlatan wants me dead? Isn’t that fucking lovely? And here I was stupidly thinking he’d rather screw me. I guess I must have become a risk. Well your henchmen didn’t succeed, but it’s made me less pretty so maybe you can just stab me yourself and get it over with.”

 

Reyes paused. Although Scott’s anger had reached a height never seen before...in fact he wasn’t sure he’d even seen Scott be more than mildly annoyed, it was the ugly bruising on his chest and face that kept Reyes’ attention. There was a medi-gel patch on one side, but otherwise barely an inch on his chest and arms that wasn’t discoloured and by the way the bruise seemed to trail beneath his waistband, Reyes suspected the damage went all the way down.

 

Reyes was disgusted that someone would do this to the Pathfinder, but he knew it wasn’t by his command. His eyes pricked with tears. He considered his lie that had been exposed that day. _Nothing’s changed._ But something had changed. Reyes had thought he had been granted full trust, but now he realised there would always be a tiny part of Scott just waiting to be proved wrong.

 

He stepped closer and finally managed to drag his eyes to meet Scott’s. Though his face was only lightly bruised in comparison to the rest of him, Reyes was still surprised to find something else he had never seen.

 

Scott Ryder had been made Pathfinder on the day of his Father’s death and the accident that put his sister in a coma. He had the weight on the cluster forced upon his shoulders and kicked into a new world to go solve all the problems. Scott had done all this with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. But now? He looked tired. More than tired. It was a level of exhaustion that drew a lethargy in Reyes’ own bones.

 

Reyes’ heart filled with despair as he regarded the man he lo...cared for looking completely and utterly battered. He stepped even close until Scott’s gun rested against his chest. “Scott. If you want to kill me I am yours to do with as you wish. But I promise I did not give any such order. I swear on everything I am and have. I lo…” Reyes cut off at Scott’s eyes got decidedly interested. “I care about you and I very much want you alive and well.”

 

Scott seemed disappointed in the obvious change of words, but the honesty began to seep into him, the anger being replaced with pain “Fuck.” Scott slammed his shotgun onto the table, before all the remaining adrenaline disappeared leaving him exhausted. He slumped onto the bed.

 

Reyes crouched down in front of him, a hand reaching out before realising Scott may not appreciate the contact right now.

  


Scott scrubbed his hands over his face, though it may his hands ache to do so. There was that part of him, always willing to believe the worst, that still chided him for giving Reyes a second chance.

 

But he knew he was right. Even with SAM listing off Reyes’ emotions, Scott already knew. He knew Reyes, possibly better than Charlatan knew himself in some ways. He got it, Scott was the heart of this operation and could often see emotions in Reyes that neither Reyes or anyone else could decipher. Scott knew when the other man had seen him he had been horrified, though he had been too angry to acknowledge it at the time, he also knew that Reyes was now terrified that Scott would reject his touch.

 

Reyes had a lot of secrets and Scott knew he would never fully know everything there was about him, but emotionally, he knew everything. “Go ahead.” Scott invited the still wavering touch, watching the relief on his lovers face and he placed his hand ever so carefully on Ryder’s knee, not wanting to cause further pain.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I went for a walk. A group came up saying that I was the one the Charlatan wanted dead, attacked me. Got thrown into a rock and then smashed into the floor by a krogan and now I’m here and they’re dead...SAM scan that omni-tool would you. I want to know where that email came from.”

 

“Email?”

 

“Yes, from...you I guess. With the hit details. Specifically states to attack while on my own. Guess I showed them that even on my own I’m lethal. Though I’m just a giant bruise now.”

 

“Pathfinder, I have located the source of the email, but Dr T’Perro has stated you must rest for two days before you can go back into active duty.”  


Scott gave a slight laugh before groaning in pain. “Don’t worry SAM, that walk to the kitchen was plenty of exercise for the time being. We can go pick up these guys in a couple days.”

 

Reyes wanted to go now, but Scott would be annoyed if he went without him, so he pushed aside his anger. “Can I say here?” Reyes asked quietly, still somewhat unsure if he was fully welcome back in Scott’s bed.

 

Scott nodded. “Sure, but I need some sleep, like immediately.”

 

Reyes smiled at him as he helped him under the covers and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

 

Scott didn’t recall Reyes actually joining him in bed, but it was Reyes’ arm clamped painfully around his side that woke him up. Scott turned slightly, though it was an effort to do so, to see the look of fear on his lover's face.

 

Scott shushed him for a while before pulling the arms free as carefully as he could - for both of their benefits - but the action woke Reyes up. “Sorry.” Scott mumbled, leaning into the offered kiss but wincing as he did so.

 

Thankfully and most likely due to SAM’s help and Lexi’s medication, the bruising had already started to reduce. Though the pain was still there, Scott found it easier to move.

  


It was actually three days when they went to find where the fake orders were coming from, when Lexi had deemed Scott healed enough to go back to work and Scott felt he was 99% pain free. They collected Drack and Peebee on the way.

 

“This is a no questions asked sort of situation guys.” Ryder told them on the way.

 

“Understood. Got anything to do with how we found you?” Drack rumbled.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Got it.”

 

Drack and Peebee had been chosen carefully. Though they were protective of Ryder and would do anything for him, they were the only two...no there was Jaal as well...who didn’t care about Scott’s relationship with Reyes and they were definitely the only two that would happily wreck terror and leave someone alive for dubious reasons.

 

The base was actually one of the Collective’s buildings, though when they got inside, they were not the Collective’s people.

 

Though it wasn’t his usual style, Scott with SAM’s help, went into tactical cloak, sneaking up the stairs. There was only one man there, clearly the leader of this operation and after a scan on the computer, it was verified this is where the message had been sent from.

 

After heading back down and passing on the information, the battled started. Scott’s prior injuries didn’t stop him throwing himself into the fray, now being able to rely on his friends to back him up.

  


Reyes left the Pathfinder team to fight, it being now obvious there would be no issue there...though Reyes had loitered a little longer to make sure Scott was okay. He headed upstairs to find a man looking frantic as he watched a small screen showing the fight below.

 

“He should be dead!” The man cursed at the screen.

 

“No. But you will be.” Reyes’ voice was filled with anger. The man twisted on the spot. Reyes was surprised to find it to be someone he recognised...Daniel? He was reasonably high up in the Collective, though didn’t know who the Charlatan was. It didn’t matter. He had hurt Scott. Reyes hit the man’s temple with the butt of his gun and watched him crumple.

 

With the help of Scott’s team, they got Daniel into the Nomad, fully tied up, before dropping Drack and Peebee back at the outpost and heading out the a lonely cave where Reyes knew there would be no bugs.

  


Reyes and Scott watched the traitor wake up. “What the...shit.” Daniel gasped.

 

“We’re going to been having a little chat, you and I.” Reyes spoke gently, his voice menacing, though the back of his mind was worrying what Scott would think.

 

Daniel looked back and forth between the two men, before settling on Ryder. “You’re the Pathfinder. You can’t do stuff like this”

 

Scott gave a wan smile. “You did try to kill me...but you’re right, I wouldn’t want to be involved with anything that may or may not happen here. So I’ll be off.” Scott left a lingering hand on Reyes’ shoulder.

 

Daniel called after him, but Ryder was already gone. Reyes watched after him for a moment, considering that Scott had just given him a free pass for torture without actually getting involved. He could kiss that man.

  


Scott appear back a little while later. “Have you got everything you need?”

 

“Yes.” Daniel was panting but there were no obvious marks on him. Scott wrapped his arms round Reyes’ waist.

 

“Can we go then?”

 

“I knew you were fucking the Pathfinder.” Daniel spat.

 

Reyes gave him a careful look before dropping to eye level. “But did you know the Charlatan was fucking the Pathfinder?” Daniel’s eyes opened wide. “Did you consider what I would do to someone that hurt the man I loved?”

 

After a moment of silence except Daniels fearful panting, a shot rang out and Daniel slumped in the chair. “Scott! I hadn’t…” Reyes’ words cut off at the dangerous look in Scott’s eyes.

 

“You will tell a man who barely know and have just interrogated that you love me but you won’t fucking say it to my face?!”

 

Oh. Shit. “Scott...I don’t know…”  


“We will talk about this at home. Just fucking clean up. I’ll be in the Nomad.”

  


The ride back had been icy and Reyes was fairly sure Scott had pulled some dangerous maneuvers just to make him jump. He followed Ryder as he stomped into the apartment.

 

“Scott…” Ryder span around to face him and Reyes started to wonder if he was the only person to ever make the Pathfinder mad. Both times, unintentionally. “I’m sorry. I’m not good with those words. I’ve never used them before...I guess I was hoping you just knew…”

 

“Of course I know. It’s obvious, but that doesn’t I wouldn’t appreciate them!”

 

Reyes took a deep breath. He could feel the words bubbling somewhere deep inside. They had been for some time. But after years of hiding his emotions, it had become somewhat of a habit. He looked Scott in the eyes. “Scott Ryder. You are the love of my life.”

 

It was more of a smirk that crossed Scott’s face to begin with, as though he knew he had beaten Reyes at his own game, but it soon softened into a genuine smile. “I love you too, you silly encrypted man.”

 

Reyes chuckled. “I just thought of something cheesy.”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow. “What? Tell me.”

 

“Consider me hacked.”

  
Scott groaned. “Please just shut up.” He pulled Reyes in for a deep kiss.


End file.
